There are various situations in which quick and efficient determination of a moving device's relative and/or absolute location is desired. For example, the location of a moving vehicle relative to other vehicles may be desired for safety reasons (e.g., to avoid vehicular collisions). Additionally, absolute location of a device may be desired to facilitate navigation functionalities.